Extra
The menu is a menu in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that is unlocked once the player has beat Night 5. Animatronics Being the first option in the Extra menu, this option allows the player to view all of the animatronics (except Phantom Mangle, who is not listed.) This option is unlocked when the player completes Night 5. Options Minigames Making their second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there are now Minigames that the player can find and then play, however they can play them again whenever they like, whereas they had to try to get a death Minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 randomly in order to play them. This is unlocked with Cheats when the player gets the Good Ending. The player can play a minigame by scrolling through the options and clicking 'Play Game', with an example on the right. The minigame which is played after the night completion is not included. Jumpscares The Jumpscares option allows the player to view all the jumpscares of both Springtrap and the Phantom Animatronics, excluding Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet, as they have no actual jumpscare. This is unlocked after they complete Nightmare mode (Night 6). Options Cheats The last option in the Extra ''menu, this option allows the player to tweak your gameplay by enabling certain cheats to make the game easier or harder. Because of this, it can be considered a replacement of the traditional Custom Night. This is unlocked with Minigames when the player gets the Good Ending. Fast Nights When this option is checked, the nights would go much faster and therefore easier to complete. Radar The Radar cheat will, when checked, allow the player to see where Springtrap is easily, allowing the player to hold him back easier or find him easier when a system fails. As seen on the left, a white dot with a red outline will be marked on the CAM where Springtrap is located. If Springtrap moves, this dot moves with him to the next CAM. This option is very similar to Cheat Mode from the Android version of ''Five Nights at Freddy's. Aggressive This cheat will make Springtrap much more aggressive, therefore the only cheat that makes the game harder. With this cheat and Nightmare combined, the player could simulate the highest Custom Night difficulty in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. No Errors When this cheat is checked, none of the systems will produce any errors and fail, and the player will not have to use the Maintenance Panel at any time, making the night focused on finding Springtrap and getting him as far away as possible. This also means that the player can stare at him for a long time when he is outside the window or door at a very early time, and Springtrap will still not be able to get the player (unless they open the Maintenance Panel or Monitor.) However, Phantom Animatronics can still jumpscare the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Game Mechanics